


The truth can be deceiving

by Iceypie



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: (no actual rape), Alcohol, Angst with a Happy Ending, Anxiety Attacks, Anxiety Disorder, Body Dysphoria, False Accusations, Fluff and Angst, LAMPD - Freeform, Memory Loss, Mental Breakdown, Mental Health Issues, Mentions of Violence, Multi, Roman being an ass at the start, Social Anxiety, Sympathetic Deceit Sanders, calmd - Freeform, dcalm, dlamp - Freeform, lamp calm, mentions of non-consensual kissing and sexual advances, polyamsanders - Freeform, unfair false villainization of deceit, villainization of deceit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-08-21
Packaged: 2019-06-27 02:50:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15676521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iceypie/pseuds/Iceypie
Summary: deceit has just formed. he used to just be a part of Thomas that stored truths and lies, now he has a body and a purpose. its "fantastic" and he "loves" it. the others don't trust him, but he just wants them to understand.the others call them the dark sides, and after a while he gets fed up. why are they the bad guys? what's so bad about a ball of anxiety and a liar that they deserve to be slandered?well if they want a villain they'll get one.





	1. First steps

**Author's Note:**

> this story may include original characters later on (maybe I haven't decided yet), and there are mentions of non-consensual sexual advances and violence later on!
> 
> thanks to my friend CC for being a beta reader!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> introduction chapter for deceit, nothing really triggering happens this chapter except deceit falls down the stairs

Bright...the room was bright.  _Too bright..._

He wasn't sure when he formed, or why...but he wanted to hide from the blinding yellow in his room. Being against a thick black didn't help.

He got up with a groan nearly falling out of bed, he wasn't exactly sure how to use his new body, or why he formed. All he knew is he was suddenly a big enough part of Thomas to be a side... sides. He knew of them but was never able to interact with them, not sure he wanted to either. They were obnoxious and frankly he didn't much care about them.

There was morality, a big bubbly ball of sunshine that was so bright and cheerful it made him want to gouge his eyes out.

logic, who was so painstakingly boring he could swear he'd fallen asleep at least half a dozen times listening to logic lecture Thomas about stuff they already knew.

And prince pain in the ass, creativity. Creativity was always loud, boisterous, it honestly frightened him. Creativity was so obsessed about fairy tales and romance and fantasy. He hated fantasy. He also didn't much care for the side it embodied. Saying he was terrified of the reckless side was an understatement.

He hobbled over to the nearest mirror, leaning on the wall trying not to trip over his own feet. Standing in front of the mirror gave him a better idea of this new body, he was pale, though his skin was clear, brown hair a mess, it was curly, he  **hated**  curly. Eyes where a deep brown, with a tinge of yellow if you squinted. He was tall... way too tall, he had to slouch to see himself properly "oh  _fantastic_  I  _love_  this" he snarled before covering his mouth. That wasn't what he wanted to say? So why did he? He shook it off before continuing to look at himself. Before jumping back surprised and falling on his behind startled. His left eye had gone completely yellow and looked rather cat like.

He sighed getting up "that was  _defiantly_  there before." he bit his cheek surprised, he didn't want to say that! So why did he? Before he just sorted lies, he didn't tell them. A few scales had appeared on his cheek, he looked like a snake. A snake and a lair... like a-

-oh,  _oh_  " **I'm deceit** " that came out how he wanted it too. The realisation hit him like a ton of bricks but at least the scales where gone now. He sighed continuing to look at himself, black t-shirt that fell off his shoulder. Yellow pyjama pants with green stripes, they were  **hideous**  and he  **hated**  them with every fibre of his being. His finger nails and toe nails all had the same bright hideous shade of yellow on them, he had to admit he  **loved**  how ugly it looked.

Getting up with a groan and looking around his room was a challenge, he could barely focus on anything. It was all so bright...

He left his room deciding he'd come back later when his eyes hated him less. The hallway was dim, all other doors except one where open, a purple door with a storm cloud. That was a new door... he shrugged it off and held his balance on the wall as he went to the stairs, stopping when he herd voices.

"Isn't it wonderful? We have two new people logic! Two!"

"I wouldn't get too excited morality. We don't know what they are-"

"-WHO, logic! There just like us! We can’t judge them solely on misinterpretations!"

"Microsoft nerd is right padre, there logos look less then friendly. They look like villains to me. I mean, a storm cloud and a speech bubble with a big red X? There not exactly the friendliest looking doors we've seen"

There was a loud horrified gasp that made deceit flinch "CREATIVITY! I'm surprised at you! You should know better than anyone else not to judge based on appearance!"

"I should?" "He should?" was the overlapping sound of logic and creativity talking at the same time, followed by... offended whining growling noises? Deceit stifled a laugh before sighing. Having decided he wasn't going to deal with this today he turned around to be facing the gloomiest person he's ever seen. Pale, brown hair so dark you could mistake it for black if you weren't looking hard enough, eye-shadow or where they heavy bags? Not to mention he was short, and buried in a hoodie. He was covered in grey clothes, but his nails and door where purple.

they both stared at each other like a deer in headlights for a good 10 minutes before both of them jumped hearing a squeal as somebody grabbed deceit by his arm, the storm-cloud making a wise decision and running away. Deceit yanked his arm away and consequently fell down the stairs with a yelp as his foot slipped down one of them. Of course he landed on his face at the bottom with a groan of pain. Suddenly there was laughter as deceit sat up, he was sure he fell oh so  _gracefully_  down the stairs.

He covered his left eye standing up leaning against the wall, keeping his eyes closed as he tried to focus. He didn't even realise that he sunk out, just wanting some damn peace and quiet.

When he focused his eyes again the room wasn't nearly as bright as he remembered, actually finding the warm space comforting.

The bed was big, covered with tons of thick black and yellow blankets, a couple of soft plush snakes and cats, and lots of fluffy pillows. No wonder he slept so bloody well. there were also a couple of bookshelves, they had murder mystery books, plays, scripts, and a few books about all the lies Thomas ever told, as well as one for all the sides. The carpet was soft and fluffy, coated with a bright yellow, duller then the yellow blankets but still yellow none the less. The walls where black except for the back wall, which was yellow, whoda thunk it? He had a work desk, covered with office supplies and paper. A TV, it wasn't massive, but it wasn't small either, it fit nicely on the wall and had a DVD player. A bathroom with all the necessity's. And a walk in robe with a lot of different clothes and costumes. It honestly made him a bit giddy when he found the clothes that looked like they were straight out of a phantom of the opera play, as well as some rather dramatic dresses he noted he'd  **definitely**  try on later. The room was rather warm itself, which made him sleepy. When he closed the curtains it was pitch black. The lights came on when he clapped and turned off the same way respectively.

He sighed flopping on his bed feeling sleepy, just closing his eyes to relax. There was a soft tug at first, he groaned but rolled over and ignored it, however it persisted until he was suddenly pulled from his bed with a yelp into what he assumed it was the living room. His eyes darted around petrified and locked eyes with none other than creativity, who was glaring at him. He looked around noticing morality and logic sitting on the couch. "See? Morality is obviously the only person who can summon whatever is behind that disaster of a door" creativity said impatiently looking at morality, who was giving creativity the meanest death glare deceit had ever seen "creativity. It’s obvious neither of them want to talk to us yet so stop trying to force it. I'm not going to abuse my power to appease your temper tantrum." morality scolded crossing his arms and creativity made a series of strange offended noises. Deceit covered his mouth not being able to help the snort he let out as morality treated creativity like a child throwing a hissy fit.

"What are you laughing at?" creativity snapped at deceit clearly offended "oh  _nothing_ " deceit said completely forgetting the consequences of lying. A reddy purple colour covered the area around his left eye, deceit being blissfully unaware as creativity did a double take. Logic raised an eyebrow, also noticing. Morality tilted his head confused as the other two stared at the new side with a sceptical distrusting look.

Deceit barely noticed as he looked at the stairs, just wanting to go back to his warm comforting room. "sayyyy... friendooooo...what exactly is your purpose?" creativity asked trying not to sound suspicious "we need a name after all" morality said looking at deceit hopefully. " _Defiantly not_ " deceit did want to tell them, but he also didn't want to say anything to prince painful. A few scales made themselves visible on his cheek, deceit still blissfully unaware as morality's eyes widened looking at the other.

before he even knew what was happening morality was close to his face, holding his shoulders down so the two of them where eye level, a soft blush crept onto deceits cheeks as he realised. Morality looked the side he was manhandling dead in the eyes. "What do you think of creativity?" morality questioned and deceit made a puzzled look. " **I hate him, he loud and obnoxious** " deceit answered without thinking and the scales on his face disappeared, creativity made offended sounds and morality hummed softly confused. "Okay, what do you think of me?" " _You’re hideous, and annoying. I defiantly wouldn't take a bullet for you._ " deceit answered, there it went again! Why did he lie? He told the truth before! The scales crept up his face again. "What about logic?" " **Indifferent** " the scales where gone again. Morality patted deceits head smiling softly before letting him go, deceit could tell morality had figured him out. Logic and creativity shared glances, neither having seen the scales appear and disappear thanks to the way morality had positioned the both of them.

"Well you can tell us whenever you're ready, it’s okay" morality smiled. "you're not going to tell us padre?" creativity asked disappointed "padre is going to make breakfast. Stop being nosey princey." morality scolded gently before heading to the kitchen.

Deceit noticed someone sitting at the top of the steps watching, obviously trying to stay hidden. Deceit smiled at him, noticing the other run for it as soon as he was noticed.

Deceit sunk out before the other two could badger him. He was planning to sleep the rest of the day without a care in the world. After all, morality had his back. Why worry?


	2. The liar and the stress ball

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> deceit and glooms-day (according to Creativity) talk, after all, there both "negative traits"  
> plus stormcloud needs someone for comfort, even if its sugar coating and lies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey! second chapter and what not, we finally talk to anxiety. note that in this chapter there are mentions of body dysmorphia, anxiety attacks, self doubt, and y'know, lying

Deceit sighed as he walked down the stairs. He was sure it was around midnight and he needed a drink. And maybe an Advil.

What he didn't need was to be roped into this mess.

Storm-cloud, as everyone called him, was curled up in the kitchen shaking and crying. Over what? Deceit had no idea, but he couldn't exactly ignore it either. Deceit sighed kneeling in front of the smaller side trying not to make the situation any worse.

"Hey?  _Can’t_  you hear me?" deceit asked gently hovering a hand over the smaller, it wasn't safe to touch him yet but he needed to show some comfort. After what felt like an eternity (even though in reality it was probably a couple of seconds) there was a slight nod as the smaller shifted. " _Can’t_  you look up at me?" deceit asked gently, the other moved his head up and deceit smiled before finally resting his hand on the others shoulder, trying to be as gentle as possible. The smaller flinched slightly before heaving, still overwhelmed.

"Can’t you try controlling your breathing? in for 4, hold for 7, out for 8." deceit said resting his other hand on the smaller's other shoulder, Joan had taught Thomas that in case he ever got overwhelmed. Logic had brushed it off since he never overworked Thomas, and creativity felt offended by the idea he'd overwhelm Thomas, morality did make note of it, but not much else. Deceit though...

Deceit had kept it. He knew what 'storm-cloud' represented, after all, it showed on his particular lie book.

'storm-cloud' nodded repeating until he had calmed "okay,  **now think about something positive. I'm gonna get you some water, you don't have to talk if you don't want to** " deceit comforted, getting up to get a glass. He’d gotten used to the sudden switching between truths and lies, lies had started to become more prominent though. "t-tha-nks" he choked out, throat obviously hoarse from crying so much. 

Deceit gave him the water and sat next to him. they sat there for a good 20 minutes at least, before gloom finally decided to speak "why are you up so late?" he asked sounding much  **much**  better.

" **Can’t sleep** , you?" deceit looked at the other side concerned "I had an anxiety attack...I just...got overwhelmed is all" he stared into his now empty glass, nervously. "How come?" deceit asked hoping the other would open up.

The smaller curled more into his hoodie, gulping slightly "t-today's theatre performance... we did awful... we did so bad...they probably laughed at us when we left...they probably think we're a joke! They-" " _we didn't do that bad, we tried our best”_ deceit interrupted trying to comfort the other. Deceit was technically lying, but Thomas did better than a lot of others, he just forgot some lines, thanks to procrastination...

"y-you think so...?" he asked anxiously "I can’t help but be  **anxious**  about it" " _unlike_  your name?" deceit asked, making the smaller flinch. "Figures that you knew, no wonder you took Joan's advice to heart" he mumbled. Deceit felt his heart sink, he wanted to comfort anxiety, truly, but wouldn't being honest about his purpose lead to the other having another attack? His thoughts however where cut short when anxiety asked "what are you?"

There was silence, for a good 5 minutes at least. Deceit was terrified, could he really be honest, and would his self-preservation even let him? So many questions and worries, maybe anxiety had this effect on others...but he can’t lie. He  **shouldn't**.

" **I'm deceit. I mean at least I think I am? It’s confusing...** " deceit confessed expecting the other to be upset. Deceit closed his eyes expecting the worst but was pleasantly surprised by anxiety's next question

"So do you like...sugar-coat things?" deceit looked at him baffled but nodded " **I'm also the person that tells you you look good in that dress you want, or that after you finish your essay you'll eat a cookie, or just five more minutes. I haven't really done anything bad, except make Thomas late...more than once...my bad** " deceit said and anxiety snapped his hands up pulling deceits cheeks "that was you?! We got in so much trouble from our college professor! I'm so  _angry_  at you!" deceit blinked "did...did you  _not_  just lie about being angry?" deceit asked and anxiety blushed "s-shut up! I'm  _totally angry_  at you!" he said and deceit laughed "yeah,  _sure you are_  " deceit teased and anxiety puffed out his cheeks before setting himself back into a comfortable sitting position, leaning on deceit.

"For a while I assumed you where sarcasm or sass or somethin like that" anxiety said trying to relax, well as much as the embodiment of anxiety could relax. "I'm  _not_  curious as to why" deceit looked at anxiety expectantly. "Whenever you lie the lie part sounds really...sassy and divaish? Dramatic? You sound like you're being really sarcastic?" anxiety tried to explain, the explanation catching Dee off guard, was he really that obvious?

 "Your voice gets kinda cold when you tell the truth too... it’s like someone just turned off there filter, y'know?" anxiety continued and deceit nodded. It made sense, but deceit was still surprised that it was that obvious. "No I _defiantly don't_ understand" deceit commented and anxiety nodded yawning, rubbing his eyes with his hoodie sleeves. Much to deceits surprise anxiety was both extremely tired and extra, using eye shadow over his bags. Now that was **edgy**.

"Come on, we  _shouldn't_  get you to bed." deceit cooed as he picked up anxiety, the smaller side whining softly. "Can I at least sleep in your room? I'm scared I'll have another attack being alone" anxiety muttered softly and deceit nodded "of course  _not_." 

Deceit laid anxiety in his mess of a bed before going to the bathroom, the anxious side peacefully asleep. He’d regretted that decision though, catching a glimpse of himself in the mirror and wanting to hurl at the sight of himself. ' _Disgusting_ ' was the only thought that went through his head seeing the new changes on his face.

His left side was covered in scales, a big gash that went across his cheek up to his ear with a fang on his skin. It didn't make it any better realising that he'd grown snake fangs, it made him feel  _disgusting_ ,  **hideous, _revolting_** _._  He felt himself physically become sick as he dashed to the toilet to hurl, so much for drinking water to make his throat feel better. He threw up again just remembering what he looked like. A  ** _hideous disgusting monster_**. 

He choked up as he started letting out broken sobs, he hated how he looked. There was no way he could let anyone else see him!

Creativity would call him a villain, hurl insults and slander at him.

Logic would be disgusted, repulsed, saying how evil he looked objectively compared to a villain.

And morality... morality would be terrified, shrieking at the sight, maybe even refusing to be near him, outing him, saying how he never wanted to see deceit again. He didn't want that, morality was such a nice presence to be around, he couldn't loose that!

Then there was anxiety- **wait -**

_**Anxiety.** _

Then he remembered. the horrific reality crashing on him, like the weight of the world just dropped on him.

**"Anxiety’s in my room..."**

The thought of the anxious side seeing deceit like this while fully concious made his stomach churn. The thought alone made him want to vomit again. He didn't want to scare the smaller side, much less make him panic and terrified!

Needless to say, deceit didn't leave the bathroom at all that night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey so I figured I should add that the way deceit acted is based on my own body dysmorphia experiences and as such may not seem entirely correct to other people. I just wanna point out body dysmorphia is a serious mental health condition that affects people differently and if you have it to please get some help. getting help is the best way to fight against stuff like this.  
> anyway that's all and I hope you enjoyed the chapter.


	3. The plagued and the pure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> deceit wont come out of the bathroom. anxiety is worried and decides to swallow his fear and go to morality for help, whether deceit likes it or not!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wooo more pattion! and some interaction of virge with his fave dad!  
> please note this chapter will contain body dysmorphia, graphic depictions of spew (i know that grosses a lotta people out), graphic depictions of self harm/mutilation, self doubt and self deprecation, as well as going through peoples stuff without permission, swearing and lots of it, and lying of course! if any of that sqwuicks you out there's a chapter summary at the end! stay safe! (also i made myself cry writing this so im either extremely evil or extremely sensitive.

Anxiety woke up to harsh daylight coming through the window. it was blindingly harsh, the kinda light you'd get in the desert. it made sense since deceit seemed to be part snake, but fuck this.

Anxiety hurriedly stumbled out of bed to close the damn curtains before looking around, the pitch black making it feel more like his room. He wandered around in the darkness humming softly, looking for deceit. But deceit didn't seem to be anywhere... anxiety clapped on the light assuming his night-vision was affected by the sun, only to have the harsh reality that his night vision was working just fine.

Deceit wasn't here.

Anxiety felt a surge of panic. Horrific thoughts about what could of happened to the snake invaded his brain before remembering, "deceit has a bathroom." Calming as he slinked over to the bathroom door only to find it was locked from the inside. He tried the nob at least a dozen times hoping to get a response. He didn't.

_Oh_.  **Oh fuck**. ** _Oh no._**

Anxiety knocked "deceit?" no reply. Anxiety repeated the action, with more panic this time. No response. He tried a few more times getting increasingly more panicked with each attempt. "Deceit for t **he love of god opeN THE DOOR** " anxiety was in panic mode, voice distorting as he felt fight or flight kick in, giving him the temptation to bust down the door when-

"Anxiety I'm  _fine._ " deceit said through the door. He sounded like shit. Like he was **tired** , like he'd been **crying** , like someone had **punched** his stomach. Truth be told that assumption wasn't entirely wrong, deceit had been crying and involuntarily throwing up the whole night, not managing to get any sleep.

Anxiety picked up on the difference immediately, fear shot through him as assumptions of the worst plagued his mind, making him distraught. "Deceit I am begging you please open the door I know something wrong!" anxiety pleaded trying the nob again, to no avail. “I'm _fine!_ Just go back to your room! I'm _okay_ I _promise!_ " lies,  _lies._ ** _Lies!_**

He felt more scales creeping up his arms and back as he told them. The feeling was enough to make deceit hurl chunks again. The sound set anxiety off and he banged on the door. "Open this fucking door!" anxiety snapped throwing himself against it but it wouldn't budge. Anxiety had to do something! Deceit was throwing up!

Without even thinking anxiety pulled his hood on and rushed downstairs. The fear of the others seeing him being overridden with his sense to protect. He had to help deceit!

The others where there, including morality! Without hesitation he pushed past the other two, shoving creativity onto the floor in his rush, grabbing moralities wrist. He yanked morality along, fully in fight or flight. When he felt someone try to grab his shoulder. Without even thinking he swung his fist back, the sound of glass cracking and blood dripping from his hand made it perfectly clear he'd decked logic square in the face. But as of right now he couldn't care less, he'd say sorry later! He rushed up the stairs with morality leaving two extremely frazzled sides sitting on the floor in confusion and terror.

In the time anxiety had taken to do that, deceit had gone into a fit. clawing his arms and face, ripping flesh and pulling small chunks from his arm in a desperate attempt to remove the scales.

He didn't want this! He didn't want to look like this! He didn't want to be a monster!  _He had to get rid of it!_ ** _He couldn't stand it!_**

It hurt!  ~~IT HURT!~~

THE SCALES  **BURNED! GONE** _ **GONE**_ _ **HE NEEDED THEM GONE!**_

He felt the blood pooling at his knees as he drug his nails against the scales, ripping them out. It hurt but he just needed them out! He could feel himself crying. he bit the inside of his mouth roughly in a desperate attempt to keep from wailing in agony, ripping at his face. Growing in desperation until- UNTIL-

**_Bang_ **

He froze.

When the door slammed open and he just stayed there, frozen like a deer in headlights as he heard someone throw up. He wasn't sure who, but if he had to take a guess he'd say anxiety judging by the thick black tar like substance on the previously white tiles. No _NO! THEY COULDN'T SEE HIM LIKE THIS!_

He’d also herd someone choked horrified gasp, he'd herd it quickly develop into a sob, but really he couldn't tell which side anxiety had dragged here. Not until he felt arms around him.

Not until he felt the familiar comfort he felt two days ago.

Not until he felt the same comfort you'd feel having a dad hug you.

not until he herd their voice, a choked sob asking anxiety to get a first aid kit, as he held deceit tight, refusing to let go of his hands, refusing to move...

Morality...he brought  _morality_...  ** _he brought morality!_**

Deceit turned his head, the guilt building like a dam threatening to overflow. And it did, before he could even register what hit him.

He broke.

He sobbed...

He clung to morality like a life line, no.  **morality was a life line.**

Deceit tried to say sorry, he'd tried to explain, he'd tried to make something that wasn't unintelligible. Morality just shushed him, comforting deceit with an "its okay, explain later." And "I've got you."

Morality was soft. He patched deceit up, being gentle and calm, while anxiety stayed outside, and honestly deceit couldn't blame him. The bathroom reeked of vomit and blood, as well as emotional wreckage and heartbreak. Fear and trauma, and  **guilt** , so much  **guilt.**

He wasn't really sure when he passed out, or when morality took deceit to his room, or when anxiety had kept him company while morality tried to fix everything up. But he did, and maybe he shouldn't have, but he clung to anxiety like his life depended on it when morality left.

Morality didn't mean to be nosey, really he didn't. He knew after everything he saw, experienced, all the hurt and comfort, he knew shouldn't have, but a few books caught his eye. Four to be exact. The books with their names on it, accompanied by lies in the title, it seemed almost perfect that deceit would have these books. He was deceit after all. Morality set down his cardigan that deceit had thrown up on, on the floor. He could do all the washing later. "Logic, creativity, morality and...Anxiety. So logic was right...I can’t tell him though." morality without thinking grabbed anxiety's book, hiding it in the clothes pile he was going to take to his room. He’d do anything to protect his dark strange son's, even if it went against his existence.

Morality went and did the washing after dropping the blanket pile with the book in his room, happy to know anxiety was asleep. Morality had locked his room, and guardian locked anxieties and deceits. Just to be safe.

He decided to check on anxiety and deceit after getting everything cleaned up. Before going back downstairs, he decided consulting anxiety before morality did anything too bad would be a good idea. Upon entering his room he quickly hid the book under his bed before putting the blankets on the other two. Gently waking anxiety was easier than expected, and the side looked at him with glassy eyes, clearly still tired. "Hey, kiddo, I wanted to talk to you about something" morality soothed and anxiety sat up with a tired nod. "What is it morality?" anxiety questioned, obviously still half asleep. "About before, I need to tell the others what happened but... not what happened" anxiety nodded, explaining what happened would be dangerous, and morality couldn't put them in danger. after all they both needed help. "Just tell them I'm fight or flight, and deceit is self-preservation. It’s not a full lie that way..." he seemed to have had this figured out, but when did he make this idea? "Alright, wish me luck than. also do me a favour, make sure neither of you leave this room till I come back, okay?" Morality asked smiling when anxiety nodded as he laid back down to sleep.

When he went back down stairs creativity and logic where immediately swarming him, both having the same question on their mind...

"What was that all about? what happened?" 

Morality let out a long exhausted sigh, this was going to be a loooonnngggg _conversation_....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> summary  
> anxiety finds deceit has locked himself in the bathroom and wont come out.  
> when deceit starts vomiting anxiety rushes downstairs to get morality, knocking creativity over and punching logic in the face in the process.  
> deceit meanwhile had started hurting himself trying to remove the scales, as the look and feeling of the scales make him sick and hate himself. than morality busts in with anxiety, anxiety vomits and leaves to get a first-aid kit, while morality soothes deceit.  
> deceit passes out. so morality takes deceit and anxiety to morality's room and they sleep while morality cleans up.  
> morality notices anxiety's name on his lie book and steals the book to keep logic from proving his theory about anxiety being anxiety correct.  
> he than hides the book in his room and talks to anxiety about making a convincing lie. anxiety tells morality to say that anxiety is "fight or flight" while deceit is "self-preservation." and morality agrees and tells anxiety he and deceit need to stay put till he gets back.  
> morality goes back down stairs and is going to lie to creativity and logic.
> 
> important details from this chapter you should remember: anxiety has night-vision, anxiety and morality know deceit is part snake, morality stole a lie book, morality can guardian lock (will be explained later), and anxiety broke logics glasses.


	4. "self-preservation" and "fight"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> morality has a talk with creativity and logic, who are finding it hard to believe there new room-mates are anything other than trouble.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey logic and creativity finally get some screen time!  
> please note this chapter will have lying, recollection to some events last chapter (morality stole a book), morality steals again, and deceit falls down the stairs (again)

The table was quiet as creativity and logic eyed morality expectantly.

Morality knew he had to lie, but that didn't mean he liked it. It went against everything he stood for, but he was also doing it  **because**  of everything he stood for.

Morality sighed. "I don't really feel like it’s my place to tell you" morality said softly, quieter than a whisper. "With all due respect morality. He punched me in the face. I think we deserve an explanation for such barbaric behaviour." logic said coldly. Morality felt so small under there cold glares. But they were right, anxiety did cause a lot of disturbance. "Yeah! He shoved me on the floor! Not to mention specs glasses are busted!" creativity complained, the sudden loud noise startling morality as he tried to choose his words carefully.

"Your glasses?" morality asked concerned and logic handed them over, and sure enough they were wrecked. Not only was the glass in both lenses shattered, most of the right lens didn't even have glass. Not to mention the cracks all through the rims of the glasses, the middle looked like it could fall apart any second.

Morality couldn't even help when he slipped "he wasn't kidding about fight or flight...”

Morality suddenly froze. Oh no. he looked up slowly, the panic clear across his face as the other two sides glanced at each other.

"Fight-?" "Or flight?" creativity had said with logic quick to add the missing part. Morality swallowed hard but nodded slowly, he'd started the lie without even meaning too. "B-BUT! You can’t say anything to him! He still hasn't told you himself! It would cruel if you just did that!" morality chimed in quickly when he finished nodding.

Logic and creativity once again shared glances "more like fight to me!" creativity joked stifling a laugh and morality sighed setting the broken glasses on the table before burying his face in his hands.

"So what about the other one?"

Morality froze "w-what-?"

"What about the other one." logic was harsh, voice stern as he repeated himself.

Morality felt chills go down his spine as logic continued. "He’s obviously what caused this mess so what is he? Chaos? Apathy? Envy?" logic continued expecting one of his theories to be correct and morality shook his head "it’s uh...its self-preservation..." morality sounded guilty. He should be! He was lying to his family! But logic and creativity misinterpreted the guilt and looked at each other feeling guilty themselves.

"Padre we promise we won’t say anything if that makes you feel better." "h-huh?" "Yes. We uh...seem to be making you feel... Upset. We know how much you're trying to look out for them. We promise we won’t say anything until there ready." logic said adjusting his tie, clearing his throat after he had finished talking.

Morality just looked at them dumb founded, it...it worked. They didn't notice anything, in fact, they jumped to conclusions themselves! Is what he wanted to think, but he knew better than that.

Morality nodded and smiled at them "thank you both, please try not to be too mean to them." morality said and without a second of hesitation he got up and went upstairs.

When morality left logic and creativity shared looks, both having the same idea in mind. "I'm no expert. But they sounded kinda like little white lies don't you think?" creativity asked looking at the stairs.

"Morality is a terrible liar yes. But that also means they convinced him to lie. Something about the way "fight" was acting doesn't add up either." logic said puzzled.

"I won’t ignore that there's truth in those fake identities though. They do seem to be a part of them. But it’s not there main purpose." logic continued. "One of them had to convince morality to lie in the first place. And that's not exactly an easy task." "Which means there dangerous villains!" creativity said without hesitation

"You think there dangerous?" logic asked with disbelief in his tone.

"You  **don't?** " creativity scoffed back getting up.

"Creativity there is hardly any need to jump to conclusions-" "if you think I'm jumping to conclusions then why don't we find out for ourselves!" creativity said getting up without an ounce of hesitation.

Logic pinched his nose bridge knowing full well creativity wasn't going to listen to him "you may as well defenestrate me if you think this is a good idea." creativity rolled his eyes before grabbing the other side slinging him over his shoulder. "You’re coming with me. You’re the only person that can unlock morality's locks." creativity said firmly. 

"Absolutely not!" "Sorry specs. You don't get a choice. After all what if morality is being manipulated or there secretly hurting him?! "Fight" obliterated your glasses with a punch! Imagine what they could do to morality!" creativity went on making logic increasingly anxious- wait.

 **Anxious**? He didn't have feelings. Where did this come from? There were no emotional influences in his area of work...where there?

Logic hadn't even realised when creativity set him down. It was only when creativity jabbed his side that he was snapped out of his thoughts. "Prince to logic hey can you hear me?" creativity asked looking at logic, and logic flushed with embarrassment straightening himself out. "Right, sorry. I got distracted." logic said trying to redeem himself. Creativity raised an eyebrow with a smug grin "by me-?" "By my thoughts." "About-" "anxiety." 

The conversation went silent.

"you're so adamant that he's anxiety but you don't have any proof." creativity crossed his arms and looked at logic expectantly. Logic furrowed his brows going to argue before he remembered something, he had a book that could prove he was right. He hadn't checked it yet because he had forgotten about it till now. But he had it.

"Actually. As a matter of fact,  **I do.** " he said pushing past a rather gob-smacked creativity. " **You do?!** "

Logic rummaged through his important books library. Going through again and again. "It was here! I know it was!" logic exclaimed getting increasingly frustrated as he rummaged once more, much to the confusion of the prince sitting on his desk. "What exactly is this book about Microsoft nerd? I haven't got all day!" creativity whined, dramatically laying on the desk and logic sighed. 

"A book on all the information of every side Thomas has up to date." logic said frazzled, starting to get annoyed.

"w-what...?" creativity asked completely dumbfounded, shocked, and speechless. He couldn't think of any other words to describe the sudden rush of emotions he felt hearing that sentence. **Everything**. Even there **names?**

"Names, dates we formed, likes, dislikes, everything. That would include the new sides. But the book isn't here, it can’t of just vanished without a trace." logic said trying to think but before he could the prince muttered the answer in disbelief and realisation, no louder than a mouse whisper.

**_"Morality..."_ **

Logic looked at him, the sudden realisation crashed down on him. It made sense, of course he knew they knew he was lying. Morality wasn't an idiot, in fact, he was far more cunning and intelligent then he let on. But logic had never told anyone about the book.  ** _So how?_**

He didn't even bother to answer the question as they both sat there in silence.

"Morality...morality stole the book...WE HAVE TO FIND HIM!" creativity started suddenly shooting up.  Before logic could even process how fast the prince moved, he was manhandling logics shoulders as he finished the sentence with panic. 

 

Morality slipped back into his room from where he was hiding as logic and creativity left. Making sure to hide the book under his bed with the other one. Sure logic had never told him, but he knew. You can’t exactly recover after you call someone by their  ** _name._**

He gently woke deceit and anxiety who groaned annoyed. "Come on kiddos, you need food!" he said sternly, doing his best dad voice as the other two sat up.

Deceit hissed in pain as he sat up. An agonizing burning sensation shot through him as his arms and face stung, his body obviously trying to kill him.

Morality helped him up, helping him lean against a wall before heading downstairs to start cooking food. 

Anxiety lead deceit to the steps before heading downstairs. Deceit walked down the first two steps okay before his left leg gave out and he tumbled. he had his eyes closed tightly expecting to hit his face on the floor again, only to be pleasantly surprised seeing anxiety had caught deceit. "Wow you are _sooooo_ graceful." anxiety sassed as he helped deceit stand. Deceit couldn't help but laugh at the others unenthusiastic sarcasm.

As deceit and anxiety sat at the table talking quietly morality could feel something was off, like something terrible was going to happen.

And sure enough he was right, when he saw creativity and logic walk into the kitchen, a serious scowl on their faces.

"Morality we need to talk."

**_Oh boy..._ **


	5. Confusion and confrontation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> everyone has dinner together.  
> logic and creativity both still have no idea what to think of these new sides.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know its been a while but i've been a bit to stressed to focus on story based chapters.  
> hopefully this is still okay though!  
> triggers:  
> yelling and confrontation, and Roman being a butt.

"Morality we need to talk."

Morality felt his heart sink, his voice getting stuck in his throat.

"a-about?" morality asked warily as the other two sides stared him down, the room cold as ice. Morality wanted desperately to defuse the situation, but how? Morality went to open his mouth to go say something, but he was beaten to it.

"Can’t we just eat? I'm hungry." the three looked over seeing 'fight' lay on the table with a soft whine, creativity and logic raising eyebrows at this. "Surely you can cook yourself?" logic spat harshly, getting an eye roll from 'self-preservation'. "How do you think he got hurt in the first place?" 'Fight' asked annoyed, gesturing to the other side across the table from him. "Surely you can’t be  **that**  clumsy?" logic hissed annoyed, getting an eyebrow raise from 'self-preservation'.

"I mean, he did fall down the stairs  **twice**..." morality chimed in, causing creativity to cover his mouth with a snort. “And he got himself locked in the bathroom." morality continued, 'self-preservation' resting his forehead on the table embarrassed. 

"he also walked into his door frame, fell out of bed, tripped over his own feet, got tangled in a blan-" " **morality I am begging you to STOP!** " morality was interrupted by a very very flustered ‘self-preservation’, who looked as red as Romans sash.

'fight' was currently winded by how much he was laughing, creativity was trying very hard to look composed and failing miserably, logic just looked sad for 'self-preservation'.

Logic opened his mouth to say something, 'self-preservation' wasn't having any of it.

Grabbing logic, self-preservation yanked him into a chair before he could start anything. " **Not a word.** " was the only thing he said to logic, 'fight' quick to do the same thing to creativity. Both sides shared a glance of confusion before sighing softly. It’s not like morality could magically escape, so there was no harm in eating dinner first.

Throughout most of dinner 'self-preservation' and fight had said nothing, neither had morality for that matter. The silence starting to eat at creativity and logic until neither could bare it any longer.

"So how was your day?" creativity asked looking at morality, flashing a painfully fake smile at the moral side. 

Morality raised an eyebrow slightly. "I told you already, I was helping these two."

"But you lied about it?" logic asked raising an eyebrow at morality. 

Morality froze as the whole table went silent.

"W-well, I was just tired! a-and I just didn't want you two worrying about me!" morality said, getting looks from logic and creativity who clearly weren't buying it. "Morality surly you don’t think were dumb enough to think we’re going to believe that, do you?" logic looked at morality who was struggling to come up with an answer.

"W-well I mean...it really shouldn't matter what I'm doing should it? say what about that book you where reading?" Morality chirped, trying to stir conversation else where. "Morality enough-!" "Should I tell them..?" 'Fight' interrupted looking at morality "no! You shouldn't have to say anything if you aren't comfortable!"

"So you are keeping secrets! I knew there was something wrong with these new sides!" creativity exclaimed shooting up, the chair hitting the floor as he glared the two sides down.

"he's only keeping secrets because of your stupid black and white thinking you boisterous pig!" 'Fight' spat back getting up, slamming his hands on the table as his whole form shook from the anxiety going through him.

"Pig!? You’re one to talk with your terrible looking make up and grimy clothes! And maybe I'm right in thinking you’re a villain if you're making morality lie! To! Protect!  **You!** " creativity snapped with a loud roar as the two glared each other down. Something in anxiety snapped and before he could grab his tongue he shouted at the prince with a voice dripping with venom.

 " **Fine! You want to know the truth!? The truth is I'm anxiety! And for once id love if you shut your FUCKING MOUTH! You stupid self-conceited asshole!** "

The room was dead silent. Anxiety bit his tongue looking at the table, fear coursing through him as he felt his whole body shake from the encounter. "Not everything has to be black and white, but I suppose it’s the best way to think when you only have half a brain..." he muttered, wiping his eyes roughly.

"Well how else would you explain the sudden change in morality's behaviour?! And quite frankly your purpose is rather evil! Is only use is to make Thomas afraid!" creativity snapped.

Anxiety blinked and just started... laughing. He threw his head back and cackled. " **Oh, I get it now-** " anxiety's head snapped down to meet creativity, looking him dead in the eyes as creativity flinched back.

" **You’re afraid of me.** "

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> dfghjkhukjdfghjh i didnt read this at all and i wrote this in class please have me r c y


End file.
